Ark 20 Episode 56: Behold The Curse
tumblr_lwrvxfFZer1qjg49do1_500.gif|Jackie 220px-Benji.jpg|Benji Myrrh: Slow, heavy footsteps. “Thmp, thmp.” Slurred breathing. Heaveee. Benji looked left to right, practically swinging her head and breaking her neck. Almost. Not quite. “Thmp, thmp.” Benji Sterling had just come out of the bank, pulling out a few wads of hundreds, almost cleaning out her savings at that point. It was for alcohol, of course. “Booze, boooooze,” slurred Benji. Her dirtied hair swished infront of her face, strands partly covering her oozing eyes. Blinking, the alcoholic stumbled to the liquor store and purchased some whiskey, some white rum and other assortments of hard liquor. She held a brown bag filled to the brim with booze, struggling to carry them to her apartment. ---- “Hey there, bitch,” called some faint voices. They came closer and taunted her, saying, “Whatcha’ got?” as they reached for her bag. Benji swung her arms and knocked one of the men over with her heavy bag. The punk merely got back up on his feet and seemed much more agitated. “Alright, fine. Have it your way.” There were four of them in total. They each grabbed a limb and pulled back. Benji was forced to drop the bag, and her bottles busted all over the pavement; shards of glass spilling everywhere. This made Benji very mad. She hurled and spat on the men, her blue-ish veins popping out of her bruised skin. The men simply laughed, but in that moment, Benji snagged one of them –a blonde- by his shirt and shoved his hand in her mouth. She chomped down and severed his fingers from his wrist, swallowing his entire hand whole. Her throat bulged as it ingested the human palm and fingers. The blonde screeched, “YOU BITCH,” he slapped her across the face with his remaining hand, his opposite wrist bleeding. Benji swung her head around and caught the second punk’s nose between her teeth, popping it off. This time, she chewed the skin with her molars, veins squirting and dirtying her face. Her eyes stayed open and glossy, no emotion whatsoever portraying on her face. The two other fucks beat her; peeled off her weak skin with their knives, hit her with their fists. But when their hands would approach her mouth, she’d tear them off and digest them, their wrists ending in nubs of blood. JinzoningenJu: (Theme-Click. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K5FeKFKLvwA) Standing above the rooftop watching this event happen was none other than the Roaring Lion himself with the Paths. Their hair flowing with the wind as the female would began to get striked down Jackie heard one of the Paths call her weak which caused him to smile. "She's weak now..But she can be saved." An large shadow would be taken over due to the six of the figures standing over them,They Appear now to have an long, dark cloak with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar. The red clouds represent the rain of blood that will fall in the coming war, and were seen as a symbol of justice by its original members. Seeing this caused the men to run for there lives if the female would look up to see the shadow the figures would now be gone from that location as where she stood became darker much darker to the point there was no light on her side of the street. This was due to the The Passion Path which has the ability to create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows. By itself, darkness is mostly used to cloud everything into total darkness, but by accessing a dimension of dark energy it can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create constructs and weapons, teleport one's self through massive distances via shadows, etc. If she would see this she would then hear whispers around her location. "Are you willing to change for the world?.." Those words kept chanting out loud then it was said behind her if she would turn around she would see nothing but eyes staring at her before saying. " Are you willing to change this pity world into something better?" tumblr_mtlabchoou1sr0kmzo2_500.gif <-Like this) Myrrh: Benji is suddenly let go, as she falls to her knees, the sky becomes dark. There is a loud ringing sound erupting from her ears; she covers them with her palms and screeches. Her knees are weak, and her head spins. Eyes? What. Whispering.. “Psst..” Echoing laughter. Benji holds her head and opens her mouth. “Change? Better the world?” She grumbled. “Make it stop..” she cried out. No light. Just darkness. Another episode? No. “If you make it stop..” she heaved and fell to the ground, her head hitting against shards of glass and digging into her skin. Her blood-shot eyes and closed, sleeping for the first time in days. Her body relaxed, the craziness still going on around her. Whispering. “Wake up..” “No.” “Yes.” “NO.” “Do it.” JinzoningenJu: Once she fainted the light would restore in the side of the street they where in seeing this caused the other paths to chuckle. "You sure about this? She couldn't take this pressure what you think she would do in battle?" They all had great points but he could see the fire in her eyes in the battle she had and thats what he needed. "Pick up her body and lets get out of her!" As one of the Paths picked her up Jackie and the Paths would vanish from the streets.//-Hours later-/// Once Benji would awake she would find herself in dark cave the whispers would began to come back but before she react Jackie would step in front of her about 10 feet away. "Nice for you to join us again, I seen an fire in your eyes and I wish to have this in my group. I'm trying to save the world from the greedy and selfish you can join me and gain power or you can leave your life as an what if? Wasting your life away until you die but if you Join me I can promise you Salvation." Myrrh: Benji stared at the man. “What are you even talking about?” She was not used to this. Not at all. She was used to her chair in her home, and the warm glass of booze in her hands. “What are you asking?” she demanded. Her light eyebrows arched down to her nose, shards of glass still in her skin. She picked them out and got up, walking over to the man. She breathed hotly on him, she smell of liquor seeping from her lips. She smelled him in, bending over and walking around him. “Your group? Salvation? You didn’t even introduce yourself.” JinzoningenJu: "My name isn't important at the moment. There's an war coming, Im tried of the hate in this world I learned just the other day in order to deal with hate you must first Embrace it. Im here trying to save the world but for this world that's happening now there's no saving it, I must destroy it and start again I have kept my eye on you. You wasn't close to your parents, and meant nothing to anyone. So you went to drinking to numb your pain im telling you that you that im trying to stop it the hate thats inside your heart, For what happen to you happens to no one else im giving you an new reason to live. And I will give you power that you never felt before." Looking down at her he would place his face near hers only inches away as he would say "If you choose yes the I will give you the power but if you choose no you can go back to your unnormal life." Myrrh: She paused. Alcohol was all she knew. “Everything changes from now on?” she asked. He nodded. Booooooze. Mn. Slurp, slurr. She dug her nose against his sleeve, smelling nothing. She pulled back and stared at his face, too drunk to notice any significant details or blemishes. “You’ve been watching me?” she asked. Before he could respond, she said, “You know how terrible my life is?” Keeping silent, she bit her lip and nodded. “Okay. What’s the worst that could happen?” She didn’t notice that she was drooling on herself, nodding vigorously. JinzoningenJu: Hearing her speak Jackie would smile before gently moving her hair away from her neck as he leaned in almost as if he was going to give her an kiss as he then moved towards her neck as his lips was placed around her neck. His tongue flickering around in an 360 motion as Benji would then feel Jackie's teeth sink into her flesh her body would then be receiving the power he promised. He was giving her the Oni he had taken from Koki's family due to him fusing it with his, the Oni was no longer an deer but an dinosaur which was now being sent into her blood stream. Once the Oni would now be inside Benji would now hear an voice and her body would be now feel different, as his teeth was still in contact with her skin an mark would now appear on her upper back the Mark of the Serizawa. JinzoningenJu: JinzoningenJu: Hearing her speak Jackie would smile before gently moving her hair away from her neck as he leaned in almost as if he was going to give her an kiss as he then moved towards her neck as his lips was placed around her neck. His tongue flickering around in an 360 motion as Benji would then feel Jackie's teeth sink into her flesh her body would then be receiving the power he promised. He was giving her the Oni he had taken from Koki's family due to him fusing it with his, the Oni was no longer an deer but an dinosaur which was now being sent into her blood stream. Once the Oni would now be inside Benji would now hear an voice and her body would be now feel different, as his teeth was still in contact with her skin an mark would now appear on her upper back the Mark of the Serizawa. Myrrh: Benji screeched and cowered, holding her neck. She reared her head back and gashed her teeth into his knee, ripping his dark pants. She roared and howled, her bloodshot eyes growing darker; blinking back blood. Benji again went back and attacked Jackie's leg, her teeth seemingly sharper now. She fell backwards and rolled around, getting up on her feet- however only halfway. Her arms were curled infront of her with her hands swaying limply as she screeched louder, her head becoming heavy. (As she was Given the Oni she was left inside the Cave for an Week working on her new found powers) ///-Day before-// Now inside his hideout Jackie had just returned to his normal state, placing his back against the wall as he could feel his wounds slowly healing. :Jackie there is something going on with you.. I never seen you like this before.: Hearing Amit in his head Jackie would shake it off as he just finished his fight with Kodi and her family seeing he won and had taken this deer Oni. "Amit ima need you to shut the hell up right now, the world is changing and it's too late to save it I must embrace the hate that everyone fears.: Hearing Jackie Amit would speak : If your going down the path of hatard then I can no longer be with you Jackie if you are serious about this you must pass your final test.: Hearing Amit Jackie would go inside his fridge before popping an can of soda before downing it all the way. "And what is this test?" He asked as he sat down on the couch waiting for his wounds to fully heal : You must devour my heart Jackie as you know of my story." (Ammit, aka"devourer" or "soul-eater" was a male demon in ancient Egyptian religion with a body that was that of a lion—at the time largest "man-eating" animal known to ancient Egyptians. Egyptians at the time, didnt know that there god's and deitys had actually been of Oni Decent. A funerary deity, her titles included "Devourer of the Dead", "Eater of Hearts", and "Great of Death". Ammit lived near the scales of justice in Duat, the Egyptian underworld. In the Hall of Two Truths, Anubis weighed the heart of a person against the feather of Ma'at, the goddess of truth, which was depicted as an ostrich feather (the feather was often pictured in Ma'at's headdress). If the heart was judged to be not pure, Ammit would devour it, and the person undergoing judgement was not allowed to continue their voyage towards Osiris and immortality. Once Ammit swallowed the heart, the soul was believed to become restless forever; this was called "to die a second time". Ammit was also sometimes said to stand by a lake of fire. In some traditions, the unworthy hearts were cast into the fiery lake to be destroyed. Some scholars believe Ammit and the lake represent the same concept of destruction. Ammit was not worshipped; instead he embodied all that the Egyptians feared, threatening to bind them to eternal restlessness if they did not follow the principle of Ma'at. However if Ammit deemed a heart pure, the passage to the other world would grant immortality and high vitality with a healthy physical body. Ammit was a direct servant of the Egyptian god of the dead Osiris, who would trust him to depict the pure from the corrupt. In honor of his master’s servants and followers, Ammit would forge from the eternal lake of fire, four artifacts, each that paid tribute to not only Osiris, but the Egyptian gods as a whole, the brothers and sisters of his master. These artifacts included a hood, a gauntlet, a necklace, and a cypher blade. These artifacts as unleashed upon earth were worshiped and feared far and wide as jewels of high honor and regard. Each held a mystical ability and capability, however no mortal could use them. To grant humans the ability to achieve power and create order amongst the kings and the peasants, Ammit bestowed upon man the blood of the roaring lion, his own blood per say bestowed upon to a human being. This blood allowed human beings to weild the powers the artifacts gave, and became the end/cause of great conflicts and resolutions. Some human hands used them for good, to keep a balance of good and evil, but some such as pharrohs would only use these items to keep about an iron rule for along time until he was assassinated. The roaring lion’s blood is a unique blood trait akin to those Ammit or as he deemed himself in modern times “the reaper” has possessed or bestowed upon. Ammit’s relationship with the Orisis has not changed, as he still devotes himself to his master entirely and has a creed to fulfill: should his vessels heart fall to complete darkness Ammit would devour their soul and prevent it from passing onto the after life of his master, however a heart of pure is rewarded physically. The blood itself is venomous to other human beings mainly due to it’s chemical make up which is only designed for the body of his vessel making blood transfusions impossible.) "I need an pure heart which is why I was given to you, but seeing you do this you must go through it." Hearing Amit Jackie would slowly nod due to this being tough for him Amit had helped him through thick and thin and now he must eat him. "Before I even think about doing this Amit I have questions and I know you can answer me this, I want to change the world I need to know everything you know I need your help Amit please!" Hearing Jackie Amit sighed before saying " If you are serious about this Jackie You need to first go through the trail once you consume me you would know everything I did and would know." Hearing Amit Jackie nod before the hallways began to shift as he now found himself in Perisa. What stood infornt of him was nothing but an huge heart about the size of three cheeseburgers sitting at the table. Jackie then walked over to it before yelling out "Im SORRY IT HAD OT BE THIS WAY!" As he spoke he took a mean chuck out of the heart before swalloing each bite was bigger then the last as blood escaped his lips he could hear Amit yelling for mercy and once Jackie took the last swallow Amit was gone from his body his lips filled with blood as he slowly wipped them. "I now hold the Secrets. " As Jackie spoke he used the Titan to free him from Persia as he made his way towards the Cave of the Nile which held the serect that had been burried there for years. As he used the Titan Jackie could feel it getting stronger to the point where just by watching images he could repeat it thanks to the eye as if he needed to see it to perfom it. To be Continued Category:Ark 20 Category:The Cult Of The Unwritten Book